narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nishimura Clan
The Nishimara Clan (西村一族, Nishimura Ichizoku) is one of the noblest and oldest clans of Kumogakure and is well known for their creativity when it comes to ninjutsu and kenjutsu as well as their political affiliations with the office of the Raikage. Background While the Nishimura clan has a long and detailed history that has been well-recorded by its members, the general population of the villiage are very much unaware of it due to the secretive nature of the Nishimara's. This has bred some fantastical gossip about the clan's past, some of which gossip includes massacre and other tradgedies although this is far from the truth. The clan, while by no means warm or conventionally "familial", are tight-knit and protective of their blood. Although in extreme cases, the head of the clan would be able to disown a member. Founding The Nishimura clan was founded in a small village in the outskirts of Ishigakure but quickly moved to the Land of Lightning for more opportunities. There, they invested what money and resources they had into building up a small shinobi village. That village would become Kumogakure, the wealthiest of all of the hidden villages. Because of their support, they have a special place of respect within the community. So special that most members are spoken to using the honorific -sama, regardless of their age, by members of the general community. They still provide support to the village and though they seldom interact with the general population; most of their children are tutored at home. Appearance Compound Clan Symbol The clan has transitioned through three variations of their symbol; the first was during their founding, the second during the building of Kumogakure and the Shinobi World War, and the final rendition was created afterwards and is still in use today. A newer tradition among the clan is for each member to have their own variation of the symbol that reflects their own eyes or personality. Marriage Traditionally, the Head of the Nishimura clan arranges marriages for all of the children both male and female by the time they are 16 through marriage contracts although the selection process usually begins years in advance. There are no official guidelines for the selection of future spouses, but the informal guideline is generally like this: #Spouse must be of good family and breeding. #He or she can be at the most five years older than his or her prospective Nishimura spouse or three years younger. #The prospective match must have certain attributes that could add to the value of the Nishimura bloodline. #He or she must have either or both signifigant name and/or signifigant wealth. #The family of the prospective spouse must fully submit to the process of selection. Official Betrothal Treatment of Women Women of the Nishimura clan while technically still part of what might be considered the "main branch", have their own faction within the household with certain sets of rules and duties. They function as the bones of the clan, providing support for their husbands and sons; rarely do they become kunoichi and it is unheard of for a woman who marries into the clan to be a ninja. There is always one head of household, which is usually the most senior woman within the clan's ranks. She is called the okaasan by all other female members of the household. A girl within the clan under the age of 16 and above the age of 9 is refered to as a Nishimura Kenshūsei (西村研修生, literally translated Nishimura Trainee) and must abide by her okaasan's rules, no matter what they may be. These rules are usually: #A Nishimura Kenshūsei must obey her okaasan. #A Nishimura Kenshūsei must not respond to her okaasan's orders except with a deep bow and a soft-spoken "Hai, okaasan." #A Nishimura Kenshūsei must fufill her okaasan's orders whatever they may be. These rules govern her life from the time she is 9 to the time she is 16, a period refered to as Jūyōna Kunan (重要な苦難, literally translated Important Hardship.) During this time a she will accompany her okaasan to events where she will learn what it is to be involved in the politics of Kumogakure as a woman and a future possible okaasan. On the other side, she will assist in all chores and act as an assistant to all members of the clan older than her. Abilities The clan is acknowledged for having produced strong shinobi, but they are most recognized for their political cunning and the watchful gaze they held (sometimes uninvited) over the village's affairs. As shinobi, they are fierce and logical adversaries; fierce in that they are not known to either relent or show mercy and logical in that they will not act out of passion. That being said, they will act in calculated vengence if necessary. Intelligence Summoning Jutsu Politics To be elaborated on. Trivia * The clan's current symbol is an eye with three black marks beneath it. The eye represent's the clan's watchful nature while the three black marks denote the three principles of the clan: loyalty, logic, lament. (Note: mine mine mine mine mine.) * Its previous symbol was far more crude and aggressive, perhaps reflecting the more warlike times that they were in. (Note: this is also mine. I will cyber-bitch slap you if you knowingly use it without my permission.) * There is an odd naming tradition that the clan employs; a member's newborn child will be given the name that begins with the same character as one of their grandparent's names. If it is their firstborn child, it will usually recieve a name starting with the same character as their grandfather. * The clan name "Nishimura" means "western villiage." This is ironic considering the Land of Lightning is in the east. The reason for the naming is due to the fact that their ancestors originated in the Western village of Ishigakure (石隠れの里, Ishigakure no Sato - "the village hidden in stone"). Their reasons for leaving this place are unknown but it can be reasonably assumed it was because of the "limited potential" of the small, downtrodden villiage. * Ishigakure is located between the Land of Wind and the Land of Earth, which probably counts for the high amount of Nishimuras that have either or both of these nature types despite being born and bred in a place where lighting is far more common. Category:DRAFT